Baiser
by LadyFrost
Summary: She's back and she is going to take back all total control. But will B be able to give up her crown so willingly and be friends, or will there be a royal throwdown. And what is up with her and Chuck? CxOC,NxOC,NxB,SxD
1. Snails can't compete against the Apple

Snails can't compete against the Apple

**Ok this is my first ever GG fanfic so please be nice I hope I portrayed the characters well enough for you but yeah **

**Enjoy**

**I do not own Gossip girl**

**Snails can't compete against the Apple**

**Well what can I say about New York's Upper East Side. Nothing nice really, But ooo do I have major gossip for you today. It looks like M is back in town what can I say she never could stay away from the Big Apple, hopefully this year she wont end up bare naked, Also I think someone should tell her that she's not Queen M anymore it seems that one of her disciples took over. I'd hold on to your crown if I were you there is going to be a royal throw down. Till l8r**

**XOXO GG**

**P.S. oh yeah I forgot M, Bonjour; that is what those French people say isn't it.**

"This is bullshit!," Marileddie yelled as she threw her custom made blue-black envy on her satin covered throwback chair. Marileddie then started to pace around her 1770's themed room. After receiving the latest text from GG, she was not happy. M has only been in town for three days and already she's getting text, pictures, and hell videos of her in New York. Plus what did she mean by her not being _the _queen anymore.

She then turns and stares out her window that overlooks New York, while picking up a chocolate bar and starts eating it. This became a nasty habit of hers whenever she is stressed she would always reach for something sweet, she would usually have non-fat hard candies but at this moment she did not care about calories. She was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

**The next day**…

Marileddie never felt so sick to her stomach than today, not even when she stripped down and started dancing on the counter of that underground club in France. Or when she threw up all over the place at her 16th birthday party because she had way to many martinis, nope nothing compared to this. Not only does she have to return to school and see all the other fellow rich kids who she has made fun of, and teased, but she had to see her somewhat boyfriend Chuck.

Everyone knew Chuck wasn't perfect he wasn't even close, but Marileddie felt like he had the bad boy drive enough to keep her entertained for a couple of months. Except something weird happened she fell in love, yep the suppose "Ice Queen" fell in love, and oh did she not choose the perfect guy?

As the limo rode up to the school gates of her past now present private school she could barely open the door because her hand was shaking.

'You can do this, you are the Queen' Marileddie thought as she held her hand onto the door handle.

"Mrs. Keltsy we're here," The driver said as he rolled down the tinted window that separated the two different worlds.

"Thank you Charles I know," She said with a small smile on her face. "Just checking my make-up, you know the first day is always the most important," She said as she put on another coat of Chanel lip-gloss and fixed her hair in her compact mirror.

"And why is that Mrs. Keltsy," The driver asked looking at her waiting for her to reply.

Marileddie simply looked up from her mirror. "Because Charles it's basically like judgment day, they're the little helpless lost lamb, and me well I guess you can say I'm there ruler, there Shepard counting off who's worthy and who's not," She said in a matter-of fact way. As she clicked, her mirror shut and put it inside of her red patent leather Dolce & Gabana tote and threw on her Burberry sunglasses and walked out the limo.

**Spotted:**

**M walking up the steps of her oh-so favorite place in the world. Nevertheless, it seems she's not alone she has D&G to back her up…. So typical, she would always put her baggage on other people, or things in this scenario. Anywho isn't someone missing. Where's her prince charming and her faithful servants. Poor M, but can someone please tell her that accessories cannot be her only friends. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	2. Hello old friends, Goodbye neon green

**Hello Old Friends; Goodbye Neon Green **

Marileddie knew that once she got back to school things were going to be different. People would be taller, cuter, weirder, preggers; different. Since GG already sent everyone texts that she was in town there was not going to be a whole lot of people surprised.

As she walked into the corridor heading to the office to get her schedule, she bumped into the tall legged blonde, Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"Oh my god M," Serena said as she stopped and stared at her with a smile on her face.

"Hey S, what's up?" Marileddie said as she walked up to her. "I thought you were still locked away in Boston,"

Serena stood there wearing a brown trench belted coat by Marc Jacobs, and a black leather Gucci tote. "Yeah well, I dunno I guess I just miss my friends and family," she said as she shrugged.

"Oh I see well that's cool, I guess," Marileddie said while smirking at Serena.

"Anyways aren't you suppose to be somewhere partying it up in Paris," she said trying to do her best French accent.

Marileddie laughed at her attempt. "Yeah well let's just say that's where we have another thing in common not including our wonderful fashion," She said as she linked arms with Serena as they walked off towards the office.

**Meanwhile….**

Blair Waldorf was sitting comfortably on the Stairs surrounded by her loyal disciples. Isabel was sitting lonely since her fellow companion was out skiing in Naples. But Kati was soon replaced by Sarah the newest of the bunch. Hazel sat on the right side of Blair and Jenny was one step lower to the left.

"So I heard the heir of the Dugarell family is taking at trip to Manhattan and he is yummy, total eye candy," Hazel stated as she took a bite of her low-fat yogurt while giggling.

"Uhh are you talking about Mitchel Dugarell, yeah he's yummy alright, yummy enough to give you a rotten tooth." Isabel snorted as she went through her cellphone looking at all the recent text from GG.

Blair just looked down at the girls who were gossiping and laughing. Why wasn't _she_ part of this, _she_ should've been the one to tell them about Mitchel not Hazel. Blair has not been her usual catty self; never since GG sent out that text a couple of days ago.

Why did she have to come back? When she had everything she could've ever wanted; the boyfriend of her dreams, loyal friends, and the best of all the respect from basically everyone at their school, but now she's back and she is going to take it all away. While Blair thought about this she started to turn a slight shade of red.

"Oh my god-" Hazel said staring at Blair. "Are you ok B? You look kinda red," she stated bluntly while chuckling to Isabel who was know staring at her nodding in agreement. She then turned to Blair while still chuckling while she cleared her throat. "I totally meant red,"

Blair just gazed at them, especially Hazel. 'Is she trying to humiliate me' Blair thought as she kept her eyes trained on her. "I'm peachy, re was soo last season so was purple," Blair breathed out annoyed as she glanced down at Hazels purple headband, necklace, and earrings. And gave her a smirk. "Are you Hazel?" Blair questioned glaring at her.

Hazel returned the look. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked while crossing her arms.

Blair chuckled and stood up only to look over to Hazels. "It's a secret I am not allowed to tell, you should ask Victoria," she said as she walked down a couple of stairs only to turn around and stare at her "friends".

"Coming,"

They all got up and walked down to where Blair was standing with her hands on her hips sneering devilishly at Hazel.

Hazel then gets up and starts to walk down to where everyone else was standing.

"Hazel darling what are you doing," Blair said as she cocked her head to the side.

Hazel stood there looking around confused.

"Don't you have some type of paper to write, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble like the last time now would we," Blair said as pulled her Derek Lam bag higher up on her shoulder.

Hazel stood there with her mouth open about to say something then she closed it. She then completely changed her expression. "You're totally right B like always, I do have a Chem. Paper, excuse me girls," She said while she was about to turn then stopped to look back. "Meet up 7:00 at Posh," She then flipped her hair and strode off not knowing that her bright neon green lace thong was saying hello to the world.

Blair glared and shrugged as all her friends laughed while Hazel continued her unkown walk of shame through school. As they all turned and made their way to Blairs house.

**Spotted:**

**B and her dependable servants doing, well their usual. Till poor B turns red wonder why, hope she doesn't turn in to a tomato and roll away from the world, where is the faithful boyfriend when you need him… Plus can someone please tell H that neon colors died in the 80's.**

**Till l8r**

**XOXO**

**GG**


End file.
